


Eat me, I mean dinner

by Oikawasanniceserve



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cutesy, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10069373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawasanniceserve/pseuds/Oikawasanniceserve
Summary: Tsukishima was left at home and his boyfriend was bored in class. How about spicing things up?





	1. Chapter 1

To: Moonshine

From: KuroCat 

 

KuroCat: Tsukki, miss u so much cant w8 to c u

 

Moonshine: Can you please use proper spelling and capitalization, Kuroo-san?

 

KuroCat: Tsukki im dying save me

 

Moonshine: You won't die kuroo-san. Please bear with it. 2 hours to go before your class ends.

 

KuroCat: i want 2 c u now moonshine

 

Moonshine: Geez!

 

Moonshine: Cant be helped then.

 

Moonshine: moonshine attached a photo

 

KuroCat: hey babe. Wats dat?

 

Moonshine:  Moonshine attached a photo

 

Moonshine: Its just a photo of me

 

Moonshine: Wearing my new apron while preparing our dinner. I even removed my shirt to make it looked sexier so you’ll get inspired to study

 

Moonshine: But I guess you can't view it?

 

KuroCat: ooohhh

 

KuroCat: TSUKKI LEMME SEEE IT!!!

 

KuroCat: I just felt my pants uhhh…  

 

KuroCat: SEND IT AGAIN!!! I BEG YOU!

 

Moonshine: I sent it three times already.

 

Moonshine: Just come here quickly so you can see the rest and eat me

 

KurooCat: _is writing..._

 

Moonshine: I mean eat dinner

 

KuroCat: KEI!

 

KuroCat: I am one step of leaving my class ryt now

 

KuroCat: cant w8 to put my dick….

 

_Moonshine went offline_

 

KuroCat: KEI!! IM GOING TO BREAK YOU JUST YOU WAIT \\(vv.o)/

 

XxxxxxX

  
I can't believe Kuroo-san fell for it. I didn't really sent a photo tho I just typed: ‘moonshine attached a photo’. Tch.

Guess I need to prepare myself for whats coming..

Well, Its been a really stressful week for him, might as well reward him with.. **_something._**


	2. Ravage you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised :)

Kuroo's POV

 

The bell rang.

 

Fuck! I need to get out of here  ** _asap._  **I'm going to make him regret making me thrilled while he was too far away. On second thought, Hmmmm.... he must be feeling lonely. We'll see. I ran as fast as I can to catch the train. 10 minutes. He still have 10 minutes to prepare... my  ** _dinner._** As the door opened, I rushed to go outside and keep apologizing to the people I bumped but I can't really waste my precious time. My Moonshine - My Tsukki is waiting for me and it really is a very rare occasion for him to flirt with me. Woke up in the right side of the bed? Must be. But fuck! _**pant pant**_ _ **pant.**_ Finally! I'm here. I opened the door and went to the kitchen. I saw my Moonshine.  I kept quiet. Wearing his red apron and black boxers with matching dinosaur slippers. His slim figure. Pale skin. That ooohhh soooo looovely boooooty. I am so going to do him until he can't walk until Sunday.

 

Tsukki: Done!

Kuroo: Hmmmm.. We haven't started yet, Moonshine.

 

Ahhh yes..  That surprised/embarrased look on his face when he turned around is on my **_"Favorite Tsukki Expressions Book_ "** which is in.. hmm...  top 2.

 

Tsukishima's POV

 

It's 4:30. His classes are finished. Pffft. He must be very excited to come home. Well, he's been sleepless and helpless with his studies. I even helped him with one of his reports. Why did I even pulled that prank? Oh! That's right. Akaashi-san said that it important to reward our boyfriends once in a while. And I don't even know how to do it so I asked some tips from him. Its my first time doing this so ... Uhhh.. I said that but .. I'm so nervous. (Sigh).. God... I'm done with the grilled mackerel and God I stink. Sweat and the fish's scent mixed. Might as well take a quick bath. I went to take a bath - enough to wash that sticky, stinky feeling and blow dried my hair. When I looked at the time... Shit! I need to hurry.. I panicked. With just my boxers on, I wore my apron again and placed the mackerel, salad, miso soup on the table. (sigh) I clapped my hands to remove the crumbs and 

 

Tsukki: Done!

Kuroo: Hmmmm.. We haven't started yet, Moonshine.

 

Chills went up my spine. My heart is beating so fast.

I can see his signature smirk and his eyes are..... as sharp as the knife that I used earlier. Gazing.

As if he can undress me just by looking.

Oh dear. I guess I'm in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to extend the chapters lololol  
> But I think 3 chapters will do :)


End file.
